1. Field of Invention
In general, this invention relates to a method of rendering repair services for a hardware component of a computer that has an interface for communicating with a remote web site via the internet. More particularly, a method according to the invention provides an in situ, web-site controlled test (i.e., the hardware component is in its end user configuration at a site remote from the web site).
2. Description of the Related Art
Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) of computer systems and their customers frequently face the problem of determining whether a computer hardware component has failed and, if so, in what way. Too often, a computer hardware component that is fully functional is misdiagnosed as the source of an apparent system problem, is unnecessarily removed from the system and shipped back to the OEM or the manufacturer of the computer hardware component, only to be tested to find xe2x80x9cno defect foundxe2x80x9d (NDF). Substantial expense for all concerned arises from the large number of such NDFs. Furthermore, the process of removing computer hardware component often leads to damage to it or other parts of the system. In addition, manufacturers incur substantial expenses in providing xe2x80x9chelp linesxe2x80x9d by which trained technicians receive incoming calls from direct and indirect customers to discuss perceived problems, give advice on how to determine the source of the problem, and where deemed appropriate to authorize the return of a suspect computer hardware component pursuant to a return material authorization (xe2x80x9cRMAxe2x80x9d).
Such OEMs generally procure various computer hardware components from various suppliers and assemble the computer hardware components to make the products they sell. These computer hardware components include electronic components such as integrated circuits including memory chips, and include electromechanical components such as disk drives including hard disk drives.
Owing to the tremendous increase in use of the internet, the products such OEMs currently sell are generally internet ready in that they include modems, whether for cable service, for plain old telephone service, or for digital subscriber line service. These products also include a protected operating system program such as the various versions of a protected operating system program Microsoft Corporation distributes under the name xe2x80x9cWindows.xe2x80x9d These products also include an unprotected operating system program such as the various versions of a unprotected operating system program Microsoft Corporation distributes under the name xe2x80x9cMS DOS.xe2x80x9d
In addition to the above-mentioned two different types of operating system programs, a computer system used by an end user generally includes a browser program that can be regarded either as an element of the protected operating system program or as an application program. Whether considered as an element of the protected operating system program or as an application program, the browser program must conform to certain safeguarding requirements established by the protected operating system program, and these safeguarding requirements prevent the execution of certain diagnostic tests that can be performed in situ only under an unprotected operating system such as an MS DOS operating system program.
Computer programs called xe2x80x9ctest suitesxe2x80x9d presently exist for testing the condition of a device in situ. Test suites for hard disk drives compatible with the host interface often referred to as xe2x80x9cATAxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cIDExe2x80x9d are based on either individual software run on unprotected operating systems such as DOS. Western Digital Corporation, the assignee hereof, has distributed to the public on disks and through downloading via the internet from a web site, for each of a number of models of its hard disk drives, a test suite that is written to execute under an unprotected operating system program such as MS DOS to perform an in situ test of a hard disk drive; during such in situ test, the hard disk drive is controlled to enter a special mode often referred to in the drive industry as a xe2x80x9cnative modexe2x80x9d whereby certain information about the drive that in normal mode is inaccessible is accessible in native mode.
To execute such a test suite a user needs to load it from a floppy disk or from a CD-ROM. or through existing applications software, and execute it under DOS. Many users find it confusing and difficult and time consuming to read and follow complicated instructions to perform a series of manually initiated processes to exit Windows, load DOS, run the test suite, and make note of the result. In addition the correct diagnostic is not easily accessible because the correct floppy or CD-ROM with the correct diagnostic revision needs to be present. The effectiveness of the diagnostics executed with this method often depends on application software which does not communicate directly with the device under test. This configuration allows for other failing devices or software conflicts to obstruct effective testing of the selected device.
There is a need for a method by which a customer, particularly an ordinary person not expert in computer technology, can quickly, easily, and accurately determine whether a computer hardware component has failed. There is a need for a method by which a customer can quickly, easily, and accurately communicate with a service provider to obtain authorization to return a computer hardware component that has failed.
This invention can be regarded as an internet-implemented method of supporting component repair service. The service is rendered for a component of a computer that has an interface for communicating with a web site via the internet. While communicating via the internet, the computer operates under a first operating system that has a protection feature that precludes application-level programming from performing a function to test the component. The method comprises running a first program on the first operating system to cause a display prompt for input control to initiate a test of the component. The method comprises responding to the input control by: exiting from the first operating system and entering a second operating system; running a second program on the second operating system to perform an in situ test of the component to generate a test result; and responding to the test result to store a recorded test result. The method comprises exiting from the second operating system and entering the first operating system; and transmitting to the web site information based on the recorded test result.
This invention can also be regarded as a web-site controlled method for categorizing a computer component as to whether the computer component is a candidate for return and repair. The computer component is located at a user site remote from the web site as an element of a computer that has an interface for communicating with a web site via the internet. The method comprises generating and transmitting signals to cause a prompt at the user site to initiate an in situ test to categorize the computer component by producing a first test result if and only if the computer component is a candidate for return and repair. The method comprises receiving user input responding to the prompt to cause the test of the computer component. The method comprises generating and transmitting signals to cause an interactive communication by which, if the test produces the first test result, warranty related data about the computer component are received and return instructions and authorization for return are communicated to the remote site.
In a preferred practice of the method, first and second plug-in programs are sequentially installed into a subject computer from a predetermined World Wide Web URL (Uniform Resources Locator) location. Each of these plug-in programs contains executable instructions and appropriate parameter data for the subject computer to carry out a series of process steps substantially entirely automatically with almost no need for user action.
In this automated process, the plug-in programs create a minimum of two temporary auto execute batch files, cause the subject computer to exit all programs including the browser Windows or other protected operating system program, load the unprotected operating system, execute the diagnostic, log the results and re load the original operating system and application software returning to the original browser and URL location. On returning to the URL location, the URL server has access to the logged result. This sequence of events requires very little activity for the customer, basically just the selection of the device to be tested and entry and perhaps reentry of personal ID and password to access the URL location through an internet service provider (ISP).
Preferably, the functional testing of the selected computer hardware component is conducted without interference from other software conflicts or other failing hardware components. This is enabled by the use of a diagnostic program which communicates directly with the BIOS and the device under test with use of the a diagnostic run with operating system instructions. The diagnostic program may be a very short functional test or if selected may be a longer diagnostic with options to perform restoration functions on the selected device.
The amount of time to perform the diagnostic is independent of the users knowledge of computer technology and without requiring a search for and use of utilities or on any floppy disk or CD-ROM. The effectiveness of the diagnostics is also independent of the operating system and application software normally active on the computer system.
Practice of the method of this invention can be applicable to all devices and components utilized in or by a computer system. The diagnostic may or may not be provided by the original equipment manufacture.